


The Class

by yeonbinschild



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Other, Privilege, School, Special Abilities, Tests, Yeonbin, beomjun - Freeform, class, division, hard work, taegyu, the class - Freeform, the gifted, the underclass, txt, unfair society
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonbinschild/pseuds/yeonbinschild
Summary: a txt au where 5 new highschool students are sorted into their classes, A being the highest and F being the lowest based on the value of their name. they struggle with the world’s problems for only one goal: to abolish their school system and to graduate.
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

_moving in day_.

dragging his luggage to the registration area, soobin was somewhat overwhelmed by the new people. he was sure that some other people felt the same but there was something strange he felt, as if something in his new school was completely wrong.

he went over to a post and looked for his name. people watched him as he traced for his name until the near bottom of the list. the other boys around him gasped loudly and when he turned to look, they glared at him. why? his name was in class f, the worst section in the whole school.

the people who were in class F were treated like outcasts and nobodies. no good college would accept them because being in class F also meant having the lowest credit.

a few minutes later, a couple of friends walked over and looked for their class. the taller one, yeonjun was in class B while his best friend, beomgyu was in Class C. they were both hoping to get into the same class but fate had been against them.

they went away, defeated, to their respective dorms.

later, someone set down his book and looked at the list. as a surprise, his name was near the top of his list. he never thought of it, taehyun, class A. it was a huge surprise to him as he walked over to his own room, in the class A dorm.

finally, the last of the bunch arrived. he held his plushie tightly close to him. he was scared of getting a low class. his parents expected him to do the best and be in the best only. thankfully, hueningkai was in class E, not F. if it were F, then, he would just wait for what his parents had to say.

this school was very prestigious in korea. many famous and smart people had graduated from there with flying colors. as the new transferees, they felt nervous as it was some sort of burden to everyone, not just to themselves but anyone could scold them for being some sort of burden since they were all expected to do well. there were no exceptions.

soobin stepped into the dorm and was immediately welcomed by the class president lee sihoon. he led him to their shared room since their dorm had 3 bedrooms only. no one looked at him as they were focused on their own work. but they all seemed so loud and familiar with each other.

sihoon sat with soobin and helped him unpack everything, some casual clothes, some uniforms and shoes. they sat there for at least a couple of hours and got to know each other better.

in the class E dorm, hueningkai set down his plushie on the bed he would be staying in for the next 10 months. he sighed, he missed the outside world, he was now trapped in an inescapable world called school. he missed home so badly, where there were plenty of things to keep himself entertained.

separated from his best friend, beomgyu felt like he had nowhere to go. yes, he did have his 2 roomates for company but he didn’t know them at all. he didn’t feel like opening up to them just yet. it was going to take some time, he sighed.

yeonjun waved at his new roommate, who waved back at him. he introduced himself and learned that his roommate was also the class president, son taeyong. they got to know more about each others’ interests quickly as they both unpacked.

taehyun stared out at the window and watched the trail of the students go inside their dorm building. he was all alone in his room, it was a Class A thing. he started unpacking and even asked his class president where was the library. he knew he had a privilege and he was going to use it correctly.

“hey soobin,” sihoon popped his head into the room. “do you want to join us?”  
“for what?” the new student asked, looking up from his phone.  
“we’re going to be having a wel- uhm dinner,” sihoon said.  
“oh really? i’ll follow as soon as possible.”  
“okay thank you!”

as soon as the foot left the last step, soobin turned to be surprised by the decorations. there was no way that his new classmates had prepared that much stuff for his welcoming party. so that was what everyone else were working on while he went with sihoon to work on school things and unpack.

“is this real?” soobin asked. all his new classmates nodded. “no way…”  
“yes way. welcome to class f soobin.”

the door was shut behind them, there was no going out. everyone sat in their seats, sensing something that was somewhat off.  
“hello and welcome to the third year of high school. you will be graduating this year and also be taking the CSAT. it will determine your job in the future and your career path.”  
“since you all are new students, we need to brief you all on the rules that will be observed here on campus.” the teacher stated all the rules that they were obligated to follow. if not, it would result in a very horrible punishment. they all shifted in their seats, uncomfortable. there was something wrong. they needed to all talk in private immediately.

“what’s wrong?” the teacher eyed them.  
“nothing,” yeonjun spoke for everyone immediately.  
“okay then,” the director said. “also, this year, you will be taking a special test for something. you will know once your adviser announces it to the class.”

“are there any questions?”  
“will the test have good or bad effects on us?” taehyun asked.  
“that, you will have to see for yourself.”

they all walked back to their dorm rooms. those who had connections to the school were whispering among themselves. the completely new students were confused and didn’t know what those words meant. they only caught “special abilities”, “shit teacher” and “the other class.”

“how was the meeting?” minsoo asked beomgyu as he returned to the dorm.  
“i don’t understand, there’s going to be some sort of test? and also when we were walking back from the office, the other students said something like special abilities, shit teacher and the other class?”  
minsoo’s expression changed, as if he knew the meaning behind those words. he muttered some words to himself, like a prayer.  
“go and get rest. for the test, i don’t think there’s a need to study, just prepare yourself,” he spoke in a sad tone.

“so it is happening.”

the phone next to soobin rang in the middle of the night. he woke up a bit.  
“hey sihoon, your phone is ringing,” he mumbled. he handed it over and went to sleep again.  
“hello?” sihoon said. “hi minsoo, what did you-“ he stopped in his tracks. he left the room and rushed down to the living room. it was going to be a long discussion.

“wait so it means that if we react in any way, it’s going to be us?”  
“yeah.”  
“we can’t avoid it though, it’s going to be a high frequency noise only we can hear.”  
“do you think any of the new students are like us?”  
“i don’t know. we won’t be able to see since we’d have our own situations.”  
“whatever happens, let’s be careful.”

[ INCOMING MESSAGE ]  
taehyun : hi i figured that we should stick together until the test  
yeonjun : why?  
taehyun : theres something wrong in the school  
hueningkai : what?  
beomgyu : what?  
soobin : what?  
yeonjun : WHAT?


	2. Chapter 2

The first day of school.

All the students woke up at the same time in their dorms without knowing. The school had installed alarms to make sure that all the students got to their classrooms on time. Of course it worked on some people but not on some others, who were known to be lazy but the school excused their behaviors. 

During the meeting, all the new students were instructed to go to the faculty room first so that they could all go pick up some stuff. They were quite nervous entering the office as they didn’t want to leave a bad impression on the teachers. There were some strict and scary teachers that their classmates had warned them to be careful around. 

After the scary ordeal, they were allowed to go to their classrooms ahead of the teachers since they still had to go through some first day things. They went to their buildings in groups and were careful not to disturb others.

Soobin was very nervous, he must’ve not hid it at all. He walked together with his new friends and started to know all of them a bit better. He was the tallest among them too. 

They finally arrived at their building and they held the badges for their classes tightly in their hands. Their class leaders would be the ones to put it on their jackets during their first ever class, which was more like orientation. They were nervous and excited as they didn’t know what to expect. 

Walking from the dorm was a little bit difficult for Hueningkai but it was bearable as long as his long legs could carry him. That day, on the second day, he walked together with Jihoon, who was somewhat half asleep. Hueningkai guessed he had gone to sleep late because of his class president duties. They were also joined by their other roommate, his name was Yeonjin (no not yeonjun, he's in class B). 

They walked for quite some time and Hueningkai decided to break the silence. He turned towards Jihoon, whose hands were fiddling as he was deep in thought.  
“Jihoon, is anything bothering you?”  
“Oh, no nothing.”  
“You seem lost in thought. Is there something going wrong?”  
“No nothing.” He sighed. 

Taehyun was peacefully walking from his room to the classroom, when he was suddenly stopped by Taeyoung and Siwon. They were like the big kids of his class, who seemed to think everything they did was cool and never got in trouble for the bad things they did.  
“Hey Taehyun!” Siwon said. “Can we talk to you?”  
“About what?” Taehyun asked. He had been warned by Youngmin not to go near them at all. “I’m sorry, I think I’ll be late for class so I’ll go.”  
“What?” Taeyoung said. Taehyun ran away, not knowing where to go. 

He ran to another route, which he knew led to the classroom. He pulled out his phone and attempted to text Youngmin but instead, he bumped into Beomgyu.   
“Oh, I’m sorry,” Beomgyu said. “Are you feeling okay?”

That moment, Taehyun heard some voices from down the hall.   
“Where did he go? I thought he went here.” He covered Beomgyu’s mouth and put a finger on his own lips, telling him to be quiet. Taehyun pulled him down, so that he couldn’t be seen. He waited for the coast to be clear.  
“What was that for?” Beomgyu asked. Taehyun looked at his watch, he was hesitating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out @taegyuschild for the full twitter update !!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a meeting.

“What was that for?” Beomgyu asked. Taehyun looked at his watch, he was hesitating.

“Come with me.” Taehyun grabbed his wrist and ran to the rooftop. They found a quiet spot on the side, making sure that they were hidden from plain view. 

“What is it?” Beomgyu asked again. “Why were you hiding from…  _ them _ ?”

“It’s a long story but I figured that I can trust you.” He smiled weakly.

“I like stories!”

“Ok then.”

Taehyun thought of a way to start his story. He tried to grasp the right words that were forming in his mind and were at the tip of his tongue.

“Right you know how Class A people are very controlling? Do you get what I mean? Like they want to be the best and they would do everything in their power to rank first, or do things for their own good?”

“Yeah.” Beomgyu nodded his head. “I heard that the new student council people are mostly from Class A.”

“What?” Taehyun had clearly not heard that piece of information before.

“Yeah, you can go ask my class leader, Minsoo, about it. Can you please continue your story?”

“Okay,” Taehyun replied.

“So, earlier, when I was on my way to the classroom, Taeyoung and Siwon, my classmates, they tried to grab my attention but then Youngmin told me not to give any of it because he didn’t like them and I could see why. They have this sort of aura saying ‘Our orders and ours only.’ So I ran and hid from them.”

“Aside from that,” Taehyun added, “I feel like this school is hiding something from us… well from everyone in general, except some people who have something to do with it…”

Beomgyu was able to connect the dots to everything, there was something. He had seen Minsoo looking somewhat anxious, as if he had been carrying something heavy on his shoulders for the past year. He had also seen the other class leaders, looking or feeling the same. 

“Wait…” 

But before Beomgyu could speak, someone ran and panted. 

“Hey can I sit with you guys?” he asked.

“Of course, Yeonjun!” Beomgyu said, forgetting what he had meant to say earlier. “Oh Taehyun, this is Yeonjun, my best friend. He’s in Class B.”

“Nice to meet you Taehyun!” Yeonjun said. He offered his hand to shake.

“Nice to meet you too, Yeonjun.” Taehyun shook his hand. The conversation turned serious. “What were you going to say?”

Beomgyu tried to recall what he had meant to say. “I feel like the class leaders… they know something important they won’t tell us because… they don’t want to tell us. Maybe it’s confidential? Or what…”

“I agree,” Yeonjun said. “Sorry for jumping into your convo but yes, I agree. Taeyang doesn’t make it obvious but sometimes I see him staring blankly, as if he were deep in thought.”

“Wait, can I get your Kakao IDs or phone numbers? Maybe we can talk there?” Taehyun suggested. They gave their numbers and shifted topics.

At that moment, they shifted, Jihoon and Sihoon walked up together to the rooftop. They had noticed that they weren’t alone so they toned down their voices. They sat somewhat near the others on purpose. 

“So tonight?” Sihoon asked. Jihoon nodded. 

“What about the ones who’ll be left behind in the dorms?” Sihoon asked. “Would they be left alone or will we ask someone to keep them company until we come back?”

“I don’t know…” he admitted. 

  
  


“I guess we should get someone to keep them company,” Jihoon decided.

“Okay,” Sihoon replied. 

“Do you have anything to do today?” Jihoon asked, changing the topic. 

“No… why?” 

“Let’s go to the mall for a change, let’s go shopping.”

“ _ What was that? _ ” Yeonjun asked himself. “ _ What do they mean? Is there something going on? _ ”

“Hey Yeonjun, are you okay?” Taehyun asked. The owner of the name shook his head. 

“Just some… thoughts. But I’m okay. I think we need to go, aren’t our classes starting soon?”

“Oh, well then, I’ll see you guys again!” Beomgyu ran off. 

“This is goodbye for now?” Taehyun asked Yoenjun, who nodded in reply. 

“Bye then.”

  
  


“Also, your placement tests will be held next week. Please prepare well, for a chance to leave _ this _ room,” the teacher remarked while staring around the Class F room. 

“Class dismissed.” Everyone stood up to pack their bags and return to their dorms. Everyone had planned to study that afternoon since the test, the placement test was next week. Everyone, except for those who had already made plans to go out and relax. 

“This is so hard, do they expect us to learn all of this?” one of the Class E students complained, nearly throwing his book across the room. 

“Ay, calm down!” Their vice president replied. “We’re all having a hard time here.”

“Is the placement test that important?” Hueningkai asked. 

“Of course it is,” his seatmate, Yeonjin replied. “It’s your only chance to get out of here, or if you’re lucky, you can get into the special class.”

“What’s the special class called? Oh right! The Gifted class.” Yeonjin clapped his hands together. “I don’t know what they do there, but they’re all special-” he suddenly pulled out his phone. He rushed out the door but was stopped by their vice president. They spoke for a bit until Yeonjin sat next to Hueningkai again but everyone had left.

_ It was just the both of them. _


End file.
